This present invention relates to checkout systems and methods and more specifically to a checkout stand with a barcode reader on a bagging end.
Retailers wish to reduce transaction time and expedite the customer checkout process. Conventional checkout stands typically include a multi-aperture barcode reader and conveyors on one or both sides of the barcode reader, or a conveyor on one side and a bagging station on the other side. An operator faces the barcode reader in a direction perpendicular to the flow of items and must move the items across the barcode reader using a side to side arm motion across the body.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative checkout stand design to further expedite the checkout process.